Cry
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Yet another Song-Fic. This is a Sango/Miroku, hopefully you like I heard this song and it just so fit with this pairing. Anyways read and review. Saffire Ryver


Cry

Cry

Hello, yes I have decided to write another song-fic. This one is a Sango and Miroku and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. I also do not own Cry by Rihanna, but I do love it.

On with the Song-Fic!

Cry.

It was supposed to be a joyous time in feudal Japan. Naraku was dead; the battle had been fought and won. It had been five months since the hated half demon had fallen.

Kagome had decided to stay in the past, deciding that it was where she truly belonged. And once InuYasha had realized she was staying he took her as his mate.

However there had been a heavy price for their joy. A price that would affect the group greatly, but most of all it would affect Sango.

Kagome could not help but watch sadly as Sango walked up the hill, her hands cradling her stomach as she walked towards the top of the hill where there lay a large crater and a solitary tombstone.

As Sango climbed she slowly began to sing her emotions into the wind.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

'_Cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye._

Sango's mind slowly travelled back to when she lived with her family as a demon slayer. She had been raised to be heartless, to never get attached, and to never fall in love. And now she knew why, she never knew that anything could hurt this bad.

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole 'in love' thing_

_And someone could say the love me truly_

_But at the time it doesn't mean a thing_

Sango frowned as she thought more about her past. She had been the only female demon exterminator. And as such many men were after her for a wife. She was never truly interested, always more focused on her job. Not really wanting to fall in love, having no time for a real relationship.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip what's happening_

_I've strayed from love, this is how I feel_

Then he came along, at first she though he was disgusting, she thought he was rude. But he began to tear down all those walls that she had built to keep her emotions at bay. She began to fall in love, and just when her love had been at its peak… he left her alone…

_This time it was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

His last words had been 'I love you', and just like that he was gone with a single gust of wind, his curse finally winning as it claimed him, body, mind, and soul. She could do nothing but watch as Kagome and InuYasha held her back, her screams echoing across the battlefield as he faded away into nothingness.

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

Once again her arms wrapped around her stomach, protecting the tiny life that now lay within her womb, all she truly had left of him. He was gone, he had left her alone in this world to raise a child… yet she had no tears to cry. She could not, would not cry…

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_

'_Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go_

_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_

_And now I know it's no more_

She could not help but stand and stare at his headstone as memories of their first kiss entered her mind, memories of love and affection. She took a deep breath as once again she understood that she would never be able to hold him and love him again.

_I should have never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give to you on purpose_

_Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

She continued to think about how their love never should have been. She was a rock, a woman who never allowed herself to feel for men that way. A girl who didn't care for the men who only wanted her for her strength… And yet she didn't know how it happened how she the strict and solemn demon exterminator fell for the lecherous lovable monk…

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I've strayed from love, this is how I feel_

_This time it was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

Sango could not help but sit down on the ground as more memories of Miroku passed through her mind. Memories of the two of them laughing, memories of her knocking him out after a wayward hand made its way to her rear.

_How did I get here without you I'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_After all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you_

_I'm broken hearted I can't let you know_

_And I wont let it show, you wont see me cry_

She should have known better then to fall in loved with him. He was cursed, an uncertainty in life. Neither of them knew how long he had left, and now she was alone. And yet she could not cry, she could not show weakness, she would continue on without him, raising their child and living, just as he would have wanted.

_This time it was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

Sango sighed as she continued to stare at the grave, he was gone… and it was killing her inside. She tried to be strong, trying to hide her emotions that threatened to flow from her like a river.

_You'll never see me cry…_

She gingerly crawled into the crater, the last thing he had left on the earth, a whole that barely compared in size to the one left in her heart. With another short sigh Sango reached forward and touched the gravestone, her voice silently whispering the last words of her song,

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

_On my life…_

And InuYasha and Kagome could only in unspoken sorrow as Sango began to weep, her voice cracking as she came to face the facts…

Sniff…. Yes this is a sad song, and a hard fic to write… read review all that jazz…

Saffire Ryver


End file.
